


Papercut

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't find the band aids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

Paper was a rare thing to come by now a days, but Jim simply loved the feel the material between his fingers, that was until, he received a nasty paper cut in the webbing between his fingers. He cursed and set the book down, flexing his fingers to examine the extent of the damage, it was bleeding, and hurt terribly. He could take a blast from a phaser, but the irritating cut sent him trudging to sickbay. He arrived and the doors swooshed open.

"Bonesss," he called out, "I cut myself."

No reply, in fact, sickbay was totally empty. Even Nurse Chapel was no where to be found.

"Bones?" He called out again, still nothing.

Where had he run off to? Jim looked around sickbay, finding neither hide nor tail of any of the medical personnel. Jim went and checked in McCoy's office, the odd silence becoming uncomfortable. Jim sighed, the doctor should have band aids somewhere, even though those were also very outdated, people still used them for a quick fix; but where were they?

 

McCoy sighed as he walked back to sickbay to finish up some paperwork before turning in for the night, but when the doors swooshed open the sight that greeted him was utterly shocking. The place had been ransacked! Drawers had been flung open, various tools laid strew about the counters, even a few glass beakers had been knocked into the floor. McCoy kept his hand close to his phaser, just in case whoever had been here was not of the friendly type. But what he found, in the middle of the whole mess, was Jim sitting against a bio bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damnit Jim."

Jim stood back up and out his hand, flexing his fingers. "I got a papercut."

This earned only a heavy sigh. "You're not even bleeding anymore, I give you a clean bill of health, now help me clean up your mess." McCoy went and started putting tools away, Jim picking up the beakers.

"What were you looking for anyway?" He handed Jim the beakers, pointing to where they belonged 

"A ba nd aid." Jim grumbled, putting the beakers away. 

"A band aid?" McCoy chuckled, pointing to a countertop. "There's a box over there."


End file.
